Shadow Adept
This is no longer supported and refers to outdated information. Shadow Adepts are sorcerers who possess a powerful link to the Plane of Shadow. Possessing the ability to warp the veil between the two planes, they are capable of a wide variety of effects that cripple their foes. Almost all Shadow-Magic is largely illusion based; Those comfortable with the quasi-real world of magical illusions often master Shadow-Magic faster than those casters firmly rooted in the material world of matter and energy. Shadow Adepts often multiclass to Rogues, Monks, and Assassins as many of their powers lean towards stealth, concealment and the befuddlement of their foes. While a vast majority of Shadow Adepts turn (perhaps naturally) to Shar, Shadow-Magic is not evil in itself, as the Plane of Shadow is in fact, mildly neutral-aligned. A vast majority of these spellcasters however, remain neutral or evil aligned. Perks *The spell Darkness ''has double duration when cast by a Shadow Adept Spells The Shadow Adept has sixteen spells unique to this theme. 'Level 0' 'Level 1' Level 2 '''Shadow Link' he caster forges a link between himself and the Plane of Shadow, gaining some of the properties of a shadow. The caster gains complete immunity to negative energy, 50% vulnerability to positive, divine and fire energies, 20% concealment, ultravision and adds 4 + caster level to his hide, move silently and intimidate skill checks for 24 hours. If the caster is multiclassed, he adds only his sorcerer levels to the aforementioned skills. Several spells depend on this spell being active. Planar Vision For 1 round/level, the caster imbues several creatures with the ability to see directly into the plane of shadow. Due to the differences in landscape and horrors that might be seen there, the target creatures have to make a saving throw or be randomly confused or frightened. Since they are no longer perceiving the prime material plane, the targets are also effectively blind and deaf. Shadow Defense The caster gains 12 + caster level spell resistance, immunity to blindness/darkness and adds his charisma modifier to his saving throw checks. This spell can only be cast when Shadow Link is active. The spell lasts for 1 turn/level. This spell can only be cast if Shadow Link is active. Dark Presence The caster links to the negative-aligned trait of the Darklands that infest the Plane of Shadow, causing all undead in the area to become friendly towards the caster. Additionally, the caster gains immunity to all ability draining effects. The spell lats for 1 turn / 2 levels This can only be cast if Shadow Link is active. Level 3 Shadow Evocation Casts a shadow variant of the fireball, scintillating sphere, lightning bolt or flame arrow spells. These are the same as their evocation counterparts, except that a will save is allowed to halve the damage instead of reflex. Shadow Quake The caster forces the creatures in the area of effect to experience the effects of a Shadow Quake for 1d6 bludgeoning damage per caster level and knocking them down if they fail a reflex save. A successful will save halves the damage, and a successful reflex save further halves the damage. This spell can only be cast when Shadow Link is active and when the targets are under the influence of planar vision. Dematerialize The caster becomes partially incorporeal, gaining 100% concealment against missles, 50% concealment against melee attacks, +100% movement speed increase and the ability to pass through creatures for 1 turn / 2 levels. This spell can only be cast when Shadow Link is active. Level 4 Nighthaunt Form The caster can assume the form of a Nighthaunt, a powerful undead creature for 1 round/level. The Nighthaunt has all immunities that undead receive, in addition to regeneration and unlimited use of domination gaze. This spell can only be cast when Shadow Link is active. Level 5 Shadow Double The caster summons a shadow double of the target creature to fight for him. This shadow has all the abilities of the target, but no equipment. Lasts for 1 turn + 1 round / level